


shocking news

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Dragonflyshipping, F/M, Fluff, Parenthood, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: Akira and Haru get some shocking news.   contains Haru x Aoi.  Aoi is 16 and Haru is 14.  I don't own vrains and this is a short fanfic. sorry for errors.
Relationships: zaizen Aoi/Haru





	shocking news

" you are what?!" 14 year old ai Haru said. " I'm pregnant , Haru. you are the dad, Haru" 16 year old Aoi said. Haru said " that means I am gonna to be a dad, right and we are having a kid?". Aoi said " yes". Haru said " Does Akira know?". Aoi said "no, the only person who knows besides us is Aqua.". Haru said " Well how should we tell Akira?". Then they heard a person walk into Aoi's room . It was 26 year old Akira zaizen. Akira said with angry voice " what did you do to my sister,Haru?"

Haru said "well, we did not know a ai like me and human could breed together that cause her to get...". Akira said with angry voice " did you get her...". Aoi said with tears " don't hate on him for not knowing. This is all new to him as well. ". Akira said "I'm sorry, Aoi. I did get carry away little bit. I will be a good uncle. you better take care of the kid, Haru!". Haru said "I will take care of the kid and her."

Akira said " Aoi, what do you want to eat?" Aoi said " 3 hotdogs with peanut butter on them.". Akira's face was in shoced. Haru put his chef hat voice and said " it time to get cooking" in his cute and adorable voice. Akira can't deny how cute Haru was in that chef hat. Aoi said " good luck, my little chef" giving Haru a kiss on the lips. Akira could feel his heart melting away and they looked so cute together.

Haru then went to fix the hotdogs in the kitchen for his girlfriend and their future child. Thanks to Aoi zaizen, Haru felt joy in his life and fall in love. Aoi zaizen was happy she had a guy like Haru.


End file.
